


Alex Takes a Stand

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: Kara is getting married to Mon-El, but wants to know how Alex feels about the marriage. Alex finally lets out her feelings for Kara and listens to her heart.





	

Kara was getting married to Mon-El, in a few weeks, but wanted to know how Alex feels about the marriage. Kara looked at Alex and said. "Alex can we talk?" Alex turned to Kara and said. "What about? You're already getting married to Mon-El so why do you need to talk to me?" Kara frowned slightly and said. "Alex......" Alex then said to her sister. "Look, Kara, I know I'm probably too late to say this but it's always been you Kar, I can't look at Maggie the same way I look at you. I'm in love with you." Kara sighed and said. "You know that your mom has always made us believe that we are sisters. We tried this before Alex and we had to break up because of your mom. Did you really want me then?" Alex placed her hand on Kara's cheek and kissed her softly and said. "Yes, I wanted to be with you then and I want to be with you now. I can't choose this for you but I love you so much that I want you to be happy no matter what." Kara thought to herself 'screw it' and said to Alex. "I've been wanting to have my happiness for a while now and if you want to, I will take the chance to finally be truly happy." Kara then kissed Alex's lips and Alex smiled into the kiss an said. "So you're not getting married to Mon-El?" Kara smiled and shook her head and said. "No I'm not. I'm going to call it off and go on a date with you." Alex smiled softly at her and kissed her lips. "I love you so much Kara." Alex said softly. Kara smiled and said. "I love you too."


End file.
